Relatos de un Weasley castaño
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Hugo Weasley quiere a la mejor amiga de su hermana, Louis Weasley quiere TENER a la mejor amiga de su prima, un two-shot basado en "Cuando Scorpius se espinó"
1. Chapter 1

Aunque sus padres no lo reconocieran, no veían a Faith igual que antes; en un principio creían que los hechos increíbles que rodeaban a su hija eran producto de coincidencias científicas que resultaban en despliegues de talentos insospechados como hacer flotar flores o hablar con serpientes, quizá también contribuyera a que en una ocasión Faith hubiera amanecido con un ojo gris y el otro violeta.

Para el matrimonio Gallager todo debía tener una explicación lógica. Ambos eran psicólogos y ambos creían en que las soluciones estaban al alcance de la razón, por eso aquella mañana de agosto no pudieron creer que una lechuza estuviera parada en medio de su minimalista comedor de un pulcro color blanco mordisqueando el tocino en el plato de su hija que veía al ave con fascinación.

Poco tiempo les dio a los esposos de compartir miradas de idéntica incomprensión antes de que le timbre de la puerta de enfrente sonara (también tenían timbre en la puerta trasera…). Martha Gallager abandonó su lugar a la mesa para dirigirse, a través de un pulcrísimo y blanco corredor, hacia un modesto, y también blanco, recibidor.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con un hombre un poco más alto que ella; vestía jeans, una camisa a cuadros que delataba una un vientre abultado pero no prominente. Los tenis terminaron por anunciar lo informal del atuendo.

Al verse examinado de tal forma, Neville Longbottom se aclaró la garganta y se presentó, aun sonrojado por el escrutinio de la señora Gallager.

—Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, soy profesor en Hogwarts y vengo a ofrecerle un lugar a su hija: Faith Gallager.

No era la primera vez que Neville revelaba su identidad, su cargo o sus intenciones, sin embargo esa fue la primera vez que alguien le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Martha regresó al comedor con la esperanza de que la espantosa criatura hubiese ya abandonado el lugar, pero no era así.

—¿Quién era? —inquirió Gregory Gallager mientras impedía, apenas, que Faith volviera a estirar su brazos hacia la lechuza que ululaba por la decepción.

—Un sujeto que dijo ser profesor, supuestamente viene de un colegio a ofrecerle una beca o algo así a Faith, —

—¿Y le cerraste la puerta?

—Bueno, la decisión ya está tomada, Faith asistirá al mismo instituto para señoritas al que yo asistí.

Faith arrugó la nariz con asco, Gregory dejó ir los brazos de la pequeña.

—Pero ahí no le ofrecen una beca…

Martha intentó replicar, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Gregory se puso de pie y atendió al nuevo visitante, que resultó ser, de nuevo, el profesor Longbottom, jeans y todo como cinco minutos antes.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y soy profesor de Hogwarts, antes de que usted también me cierre la puerta me gustaría que escuchara el nombre completo del colegio: Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Lea esto por favor.

Gregory se hubiera echado a reír en la cara de aquel lunático de no ser porque ya había escuchado el nombre de la escuela antes durante la infancia y de boca de un chiquillo que aseguraba ser mago, pero no lo había recordado hasta ese momento en que leía la breve nota.

_**El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se enorgullece en dar la bienvenida a Faith Gallager, esperamos que reciban a nuestro enviado quien se encargara de explicar a detalle la situación bajo las que su hija ha sido aceptada así como de resolver cualquier duda que se presente.**_

_**Le saluda,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

—¿Por qué tard…

Martha estaba parada en la puerta del comedor, mirando hacia el pasillo donde el profesor Longbottom estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? Ya hemos discutido los planes para…

Gregory levantó una mano para detener la diatriba de su esposa.

—Vayamos al estudio, también tú, calabacita.

Faith bufó debido al apodo, pero siguió a sus padres a la habitación indicada.

—Martha, Faith, les presento al profesor Longbottom, por favor, profesor

Neville se separó del muro en el que había estado recargado hasta el momento. Se acomodó la camisa y balanceó su peso hacia la pierna izquierda. Su colorida camisa a cuadros contrastaba considerablemente contra las paredes grises.

—Primero tengo que anunciarles algo que puede resultar extraño y confuso: Faith, eres una bruja.

Faith levantó un puño en el aire: —Lo sabía, alguien tan genial como yo no podía ser normal.

—Faith, compórtate, —censuró Martha.

La rubia se limitó a ignorar a su madre y se puso de pie antes de rodear la silla en la que la señora Gallager estaba sentada para así llegar al profesor Longbottom.

Sujetó a Neville por la manga, comenzó a dar brinquitos.

—Por eso puedo hacer volar cosas, mis ojos cambian de color y también hablo con víboras, apuesto que usted también lo hace.

Neville levantó las cejas, esa niña no solo estaba consciente de que había algo en ella sino que de vez en cuando lo controlaba.

—No, pequeña, yo no puedo hablar con serpientes, conozco a alguien que antes podía.

—¡Pero qué barbaridades están diciendo! ¡Hablar con animales, magia!

—Martha, —llamó el señor Gallager y le entregó la nota.

Ella la leyó antes de exclamar: —Bueno, pues son un hato de locos con presupuesto.

Neville sacó entonces su varita e hizo que un busto de Mozart, que descansaba en un librero detrás de Gregory cobrara vida. El rostro del músico se contrajo en una mueca de asco, tosió y preguntó si podía volver a descansar. Neville lo devolvió a su inanimada naturaleza y justo en ese momento Martha soltó un terrible y agudísimo grito.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué clase de monstruo…

Sólo la mirada amenazadora de su marido la hizo callar, finalmente, Faith era uno de ellos. Neville estaba totalmente contrariado por la reacción de la señora y Faith estaba al borde del llanto porque sabía que a partir de ese momento sería sólo un fenómeno tolerable, pero no aceptable, para su propia madre.

Neville procedió a explicar los talentos de Faith, el funcionamiento del mundo mágico y el de Hogwarts y otros por menores a los cuales sólo Gregory puso atención y mostró hasta interés; sin embargo, Martha mantuvo el mentón en alto y se negó a dirigirle la palabra a su marido o a Neville, sólo se dirigía a Faith con comentarios reprobatorios hacia lo que la misma pequeña era…mismos que la niña ignoraba como habría de hacer en años venideros.

—Buenas tardes, —saludó Faith al llegar a Valle de Godric por segundo año consecutivo. La excusa de ese año había sido que su madre, Martha tenía paperas o algo igual de contagioso y había pedido a Gregory que le informara a la pequeña Faith pues no quería que su bebé se enfermara; pero Faith no era una Slytherin por nada y sabía mejor que nadie que no había nada de verdad tras aquel argumente excepto, tal vez, una infección de garganta a las que su madre era propensa.

—Hola, Faith, —respondieron Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Pásate, en una hora cenaremos.

El tío Bill, los había recogido en la estación y por primera vez las acompañaban Hugo y Lily. Albus y Louis habían desaparecido escaleras arriba mientras Faith, en compañía de Rose, se había internado en la cocina para saludar como marcaba la etiqueta que habían intentado enseñarle sus padres y a la que no había puesto la menor atención hasta que cumplió once años cuando en lugar de pasar el verano en casa, lo había pasado con la familia de Rose.

Fue entonces que conoció a Hugo y lo divertido que era el escurridizo hermano de Rose, aunque por supuesto, prefería pasar el tiempo con su pelirroja amiga. Otra cosa que disfrutaba en demasía era jugar al ajedrez con Ron a quien años después comenzaría a llamar tío…Rose le sugirió que mejor lo llamase Papá.

Cuando llegaba el momento de partir hacia la Madriguera, Faith era siempre la más emocionada incluso si no cabían todos los Weasley en la ya remodelada vivienda. Con todo, para la rubia la experiencia representaba una de las mejores que había tenido en su vida, no importaba si pasaba las pascuas, el verano y Navidad ahí.

—¡EY! ¡Rubiecilla!

Una bola de lodo se estampó contra el rostro de Faith. Ella se pasó un mano por la cara y se deshizo del exceso de suciedad. Hugo rió escandalosamente y su hermana le dio una fuerte palmada en la nuca.

—No molestes a mi amiga, —exigió Rose con las manos en la cintura que comenzaba a ensancharse, como la de Faith.

—Está bien, —aseguró la otra chica, —esto es guerra.

Hugo soltó un gritito demasiado agudo antes de salir corriendo para huir de Faith que llevaba los puños llenos de barro, lista para atacarlo. Rose veía la escena dando carcajadas ante lo "Gryffindor" que su hermano resultaba ser.

Así había comenzado la relación de Faith y Hugo: dos niño juguetones que seguirían tomándose el pelo (a veces literalmente) incluso en la Navidad de ése año, la primera de varias en que la señora Gallager, tendría paperas o varicela o algo igual de ridículamente contagioso…Lo único que consolaba a Faith es que su padre seguía recogiéndola en King's Cross y la llevaba a comer a un buen restaurante, en el carro le preguntaba sobre sus materias, qué había aprendido, cómo estaban Rose y Scorpius. Aún así, Faith suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en su mamá.

Para la navidad de su cuarto año, Faith estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y así la había encontrado Hugo detrás del cuarto en el que el abuelo Weasley guardaba sus cachivaches en el patio trasero de la Madriguera. Cuando se percató de la presencia del castaño, Faith hizo todo lo posible por esconder el rostro, pero Hugo lo tomó, con toda naturalidad, entre sus manos para así forzarla a verlo a los ojos.

Entonces todo golpeó a Faith con mucha fuerza y no pudo más que llorar, y llorar, hasta que la camisa de Hugo estaba tan húmeda que se le pagaba al pueril cuerpo del chico. Él sólo la sostuvo fuerte contra sí y esperó hasta que los sollozos pararan, con la palma de su mano masajeaba la espalda de Faith, cuyas curvas ya habían terminado de desarrollarse algo que Hugo notó con mortificación pues no se suponía que debía darse cuenta de eso. El silencio los envolvió, pero ni Faith ni Hugo se movieron.

—Perdón, —dijo ella contra el pecho del aún niño.

—No te preocupes, ¿quieres hablar?

Si alguien les hubiera preguntado no habrían sabido responder qué los había llevado a preguntar como a responder, respectivamente. Sin embargo, Faith le dijo todo lo que no le había dicho a Rose o Scorpius con respecto a su propia madre y cómo era su inexistente relación con ella.

Hugo no soltó su mano y la escuchó con atención, algo dentro de él se había comenzado a mover pero, a los trece años, era difícil explicarlo. Dos horas después, cuando la cara de Faith ya no estaba roja por el llanto, la metió a la casa donde ciertamente el frío no se sentía, y la rubia no pudo evitar entibiarse pro dentro cuando Hugo se sentó frente a un viejo piano en una de las nuevas habitaciones de la Madriguera y cantó Noche de Paz para ella. La voz de Hugo era reconfortante, y también algo dentro de ella se había movido, pero estaba tan adormecida por el dolor que le provocaba su madre, que en realidad no había notado como sus ojos brillaban con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Hugo, la cual se encargó de borrarle al mentirle.

—Cantas muy feo.

Poco supo Faith de Hugo después de eso porque el chico había decidió tomar clases de canto sólo para que ella ya no considerara que cantaba mal.

El siguiente verano, antes de comenzar su quinto año, los abuelos de Faith le invitaron a pasar dos meses con ellos en España, oferta que aprovechó con mucho gusto y no vio a Rose ni a Hugo durante tres meses los cuales pasó aprendiendo un poco de español, visitando playas y, muy para su vergüenza, comprando ropa interior con los abuelos, pues los sostenes comenzaban a dejar de quedarle…Se alegró al ver que Rose había tenido el mismo problema, pero al doble. La burla a la que la sometió en cuanto la abrazó en King's Cross el 1 de septiembre de ése año valió la pena, pero su estruendosa risa se vio acallada por un par de fuertes y largos brazos que pertenecían a un fuerte y demasiado alto Hugo. Parecía que no sólo ella se habían desarrollado en el verano.

Faith tragó saliva y algo dentro de ella se había vuelto a mover, reptando lentamente hasta instalarse en su estómago. Decidió ignorarlo y se enfocó en Scorpius que se acercaba a saludarlos, tuvo que reír cuando Rose se sonrojó sólo con verlo; aunque en realidad no podía culparla si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Faith ella habría dicho que Scorpius se veía "muuuuuy bieeeeen", finalmente no era un crimen ver su redondo…_de acuerdo, debería ser un crimen_.

Otra cosa que llamó su atención fue el primo de Rose, y no, no se refería a Albus, se refería a Louis, se veía más alto, más guapo, más atlético…más arrogante; pero eso, en los ojos de Faith, era un plus: podría quitarle lo arrogante a punta de encerrones en salones vacíos o algo así.

Hugo notó hacia donde se desviaba la mirada de Faith y frunció el ceño. Después de todo, Louis no le había mostrado que cuando la abuela prendía el radio era para escuchar a Celestina Warbeck, ni había entrenado Quidditch todo el verano para ganar musculatura discreta que encajara con su nueva estatura; mucho menos había tomado clases de canto para deleitar a la rubia en navidades por venir (aunque en realidad, Faith seguía diciendo que Hugo cantaba mal). Otra cosa que Louis no había hecho era verla llorar y sostenerla mientras lo hacía. El castaño se enojó como nunca se había enojado en su vida.

Estaba consciente de que su primo tenía cierto encanto y desde el año anterior chica que quería, chica que conseguía. Sin embargo, Hugo sólo quería a una y Louis con su obvio y estereotípico atractivo se la había robado…_la vida es una perra_. Y como tal debía tratarla. Si no podía _estar_ con Faith— porque era algo muy distinto el querer _tenerla_, — entonces estaría con otras, a lo mejor así se le olvidaba la rubia y podía continuar su adolescencia sin drama.

Poco a poco comenzó a distanciarse, esa Navidad no se sentó al piano, ni cantó para Faith, algo que por dentro la entristeció pero no se atrevió a admitir, ni colocaron muérdago sobre las cabezas de tío Harry y Ron; tampoco se escaparon a la bodega del abuelo a hablar de cosas importantes, de hecho, Hugo ni la miró durante esas dos semanas y media, tampoco Louis, lo que la puso de peor humor.

Sentía que tenía que morderse el corazón o algo cuando bajó a la sala del piano y encontró a Faith hecha un ovillo, durmiendo en el único sofá que había en esa habitación. Pro no daría su brazo a torcer, se olvidaría de ella y nadie tendría que saberlo…

—Eres igual que tu padre, —le dijo su mamá desde la puerta del estudio al otro lado del corredor.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

—Mi cabello es más bonito, —le guiñó un ojo a su mamá.

—No hablo de físico, si la quieres, díselo.

Hugo negó con la cabeza. —Ella quiere a Louis, no planeo meterme en una situación así…

Hermione frunció los labios y s ele quedó mirando a su hijo.

—Dale tiempo, no soy la bruja más brillante de mi edad por nada.

Hugo bufó y se acercó a su mamá.

—Espero que tengas razón, por lo pronto hago mejor en alejarme y ver qué pasa después.

—Sólo no esperes hasta que alguien más le rompa el corazón.

—Esta conversación es incómoda.

Hermione sonrió, se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla de su bebé que ahora era más alto que ella. —Sí, —concedió,— pero muy necesaria, ahora llévala a su cuarto

—Se va a despertar, —rebatió el chico.

—Siempre puedes cargarla con tus musculosos brazos…finalmente los adquiriste para ella ¿no es así?

Hugo enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y su madre rió por lo bajo antes de revolverle el cabello.

Cuando se acercaba el final de ese ciclo escolar, Hugo se topó con Louis y Albus, los dos estaban enfrascados en una discusión en la cual, Albus parecía estar defendiendo a alguien, escuchó el nombre de Faith y sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, renacuajo, —respondió Louis a la defensiva.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja, Hugo le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza a Louis y Albus…y era menor que ellos.

—Aquí, Sir Louis, tiene sus ojos puestos en su siguiente conquista y yo digo que es poco apropiada…

Hugo asintió lentamente.

—¿De quién se trata?

Albus miró al suelo, a una armadura, la puerta de un salón, y finalmente a Louis, éste se encogió de hombros.

—Faith, — respondió el rubio.

Hugo parpadeó alternando miradas entre sus primos.

—Faith es inapropiada porque si le haces lo mismo que a tus anteriores juguetes no sólo Rose te romperá la cara, Scorpius te dará lo que te mereces y te aseguro que escucharás de mí también.

Albus miró fijamente a Hugo y no podría haberse llamado hijo de su padre si no hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión a la que, a juzgar por la mirada de Louis, también su primo veela había llegado.

La diferencia radicó en que, si bien Albus hubiera retrocedido, Louis, siendo un más cabezota que el resto de los primo, incluido James, lo tomó como un desafío y una guerra silenciosa se había desatado.

Hugo notó las atenciones que de vez en cuando Louis tuvo para con Faith a apartir de ese encuentro en los pasillos. Albus hacía lo posible por mantener al rubio a raya pero poco tiempo después se canso, después de todo, decidió Potter, si Hugo quería en verdad a Faith ya habría hecho algo, determinación a la que Hugo llegó después de las vacaciones de Navidad del siguiente año.

A veces ser el menor de todos los varones Weasley tenía sus desventajas, pero encontró en esa ocasión una gran ventaja pues en cuanto Hugo expuso su problema ante Teddy, el metamorfomago convocó a una junto urgente con todos los primos varones, exceptuando a Louis, que afortunadamente seguía en Francia.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

James tenía a Albus abrazado por el cuello, la varita en el mentón del menor. Fred reía y Dominique intentaba no hacerlo.

—Louis es mi mejor amigo, no les puedo decir nada, excepto lo que ya saben: no va en serio y me parece que la…vehemencia con la que Hugo defendió el honor de Faith el curso pasado lo provocó aún más.

Teddy pidió orden, James soltó a su hermano y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Era el último día que estarían en la Madriguera y las chicas estaban en el piso de arriba ayudando a la abuela con unas revistas de cocina y costura que la abuela Granger le había enviado.

—Bien Hugo, tenemos que entregarte algo que fue valioso para tío Ron y mi papá, — dijo Fred ofreciéndole a Hugo un libro tan gastado que el título ya no se podía leer. El castaño abrió el libro _Doce Maneras Infalibles para Encantar a las Brujas._

El chico se limitó a aceptar el libro decidiendo, después de leer el título del primer capítulo (_Interesarse por su tema de conversación, incluso si tienes que fingir_), que jamás lo utilizaría porque aquello implicaba encasillar a Faith.

Sin embargo, el apoyo que recibió de sus primos, incluyendo a Albus, le brindó la confianza para iniciar con sus avances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Una gran y profunda disculpa por el tiempo que me ha tomado actualizar. Dije que tardaría dos semanas, pero esas dos semanas se transformaron en un mes en el que mi inestabilidad emocional me impidió escribir y, como dice una amiga, no estuve en condiciones de existir. Tal vez se refleje esa angustia en el capítulo, pero, bueno, no le digo más y espero que lean la nota de autor que pondré al final. Disfruten y díganme qué opinan.**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que intentó acercarse a ella fue en la biblioteca, la vio entrando al lugar con expresión cansada, la mochila al hombro y ojeras que le atribuía a todas las materias a las que se había inscrito. A pesar de la manera en que Faith se comportaba, la rubia era más estudiosa de lo que le gustaría admitir, esto se debía a que su meta era la dirección general del hospital mágico San Mungo, algo que Faith le había confesado a Hugo a los catorce años.<p>

La chica estaba tarareando una canción que Hugo recordaba haber oído en Londres muggle, pero que realmente le tenía sin cuidado pues lo único que notaba era que en realidad, Faith era la que cantaba mal. Intentó hacerse notar, pero la rubia seguía sumida en su pretendido talento, invariablemente chocó contra él.

Hugo trastabilló por el impacto, Faith terminó en el suelo. Estaba sonrojada, sus libros estaban tirados a su alrededor, la túnica escolar estaba ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para que el castaño tuviera un vistazo de sus piernas. Hizo lo posible por recuperar la compostura.

Cuando la Slytherin miró el rostro de su obstáculo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Hugo sonrió con satisfacción cada vez que la mirada de Faith se detenía en ciertas partes de su anatomía: su piernas, sus antebrazos (descubiertos), sus hombros, sus ojos, su cabello. Ella por fin notó la mano que le ofrecía y la tomó para ponerse de pie.

Compartieron unas palabras y se internaron juntos en la biblioteca. Se sentaron en una mesa que pronto sería conocida como la Mesa Weasley G.

Los siguientes encuentros sucedieron más o menos de la misma forma. Faith estaba contenta de tener a Hugo de vuelta, pero en una ocasión en que Hugo se la había topado en el pasillo y Louis había pedido "hablar" con su primo, Faith ya no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera bueno. Las semanas pasaron y el hermanito de Rose la buscaba cada vez menos, como si los tres meses anteriores no hubieran estado en contacto.

Louis la buscaba más y a la misma Faith le resultaba increíble no querer pasar las tardes con él y sus ojos verdes…ella quería ver los ojos de Hugo a quien vio en vacaciones de Pascua, un moretón cerca del pómulo del quinceañero estaba desapareciendo, curiosamente hacía juego con el que Louis tenía en el mentón.

Era inevitable que Faith compartiera tiempo con él en Valle de Godric; sin embargo, Hugo hacía lo posible por hacerse a un lado. Ayudaba que Scorpius también estuviera ahí y que Rose lo evitara como la plaga. Faith era arrastrada a la habitación de la pelirroja después de cada comida y Hugo nunca iba ahí. Comenzaba a creer que lo que había pasado meses antes no había sido sino un intento frustrado por recuperar su amistad… la palabra le molestaba en el inconsciente.

Así pasó el tiempo, entre incómodos saludos en los pasillo, la cara y pretenciosa colonia de Louis y su aburrida conversación (antes le entretenía). El Weasley rubio se daba cuenta de lo poco que lograba cautivar a Faith, pero no se dio por vencido porque él siempre conseguía lo que quería pues estaba convencido de que no era un capricho lo que tenía con Faith.

Hugo se acostumbró a permanecer a un lado viendo a la rubia de lejos, saludándola con un simple movimiento de mano hasta ese maravilloso día de finales de mayo. El verano estaba por comenzar y ese había sido uno de los primeros y escasos días en que hacía calor. El Gryffindor, harto de estudiar, se deshizo de su túnica, su camisa, corbata, zapatos y calcetines. Faith lo veía desde una roca frente al lago: estaba sonrojada.

Horas más tarde, el clima empeoró. Aún así, Scorpius llevó a cabo el planeado entrenamiento de Quidditch. Rose estaría empapada y de mal humor, Scorpius seguiría en su etapa de mejor amigo celoso y Faith estaría en medio de eso.

Su intención no había sido plantarse frente a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de Slytherin, pero la repentina aparición de Louis en la sala común exigiendo que se aclararan las cosas de una vez por todas lo orilló a eso, a seguir a su primo por los corredores del castillo y presenciar la escena que ya se había imaginado desde que los jugadores de Slytherin habían desfilado a través de las puertas del castillo hacia el campo de quidditch.

Con un escueto "terminemos con esto", Louis lo había guiado hasta la escena que tenía frente a él. Tenía miedo, pánico. No sabía lo que podían significar los ojos ampliamente abiertos de Faith, lo único de lo que estaba consciente era de que si no hacía algo en ese momento le dejaría le campo libre a Louis, algo que había prometido pero que en realidad lo único que había provocado había sido su intermitente miseria.

Saludar a Faith de lejos y con un estúpido movimiento de cabeza no era suficiente y el calor que sentía en su estómago antes de girarse para ignorar la tierna sonrisa que la rubia le dirigía, lo dejaba de mal humor, ansioso y ciertamente sin ganas de nada exceptuando tomar a la Slytherin y correr lejos de su intempestivo e idiota primo.

Los labios de la chica estaban ligeramente azules, ella temblaba ligeramente y algo lo poseyó en ese instante, cuando notó como la pesada túnica de quidditch se pegaba a sus curvas debido a la humedad, su cabello atado en una coleta que escurría agua al igual que su atuendo. Faith comenzó a castañear los dientes, ajena, como Hugo, a la estudiosa mirada de Scorpius y Louis.

De pronto, estornudó. Louis soltó un suave "Salud". Hugo se acercó a ella y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, le retiró la empapada ropa. Se quito el sweater Weasley y se lo pasó por la cabeza a la rubia. Louis admitiría, unos años después, que aquello era en sí un indicador de quién merecía tener a Faith como constante en su vida.

Después de cederle a Faith la prenda, la cercanía a ella desactivó el cerebro de Hugo: la besó. La besó lentamente, maravillándose con la suavidad de sus labios y la tierna redondez de sus mejillas las cuales sujetaba amorosamente. Nada le importó, sólo sentirla cerca de él. Cuando ella tomó la iniciativa y enredó sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de Hugo, el chico se deshizo de la parsimonia y la besó con más pasión, como si esa fuera la única vez que iba a poder hacerlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que su hermana gritará. Se separó de Faith y establecieron un diálogo bastante difuso en su memoria. Después de eso beso siguieron muchos y todos lograban arrancarle el aliento como el primero.

A veces se sentía estúpido, pero otras veces simplemente se consideraba afortunado porque sabía que Faith era la persona indicada, la única que podría compartir una vida con él, no importaba que tan cliché fuera eso. Tenía lo que muchas personas se tardaban años en encontrar: su otra mitad.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron como el paraíso, uno en el que se le permitía besar y abrazar la cintura de Faith cada vez que se le antojara. Se sentía contento, completo y se sabía correspondido. Ya no se angustiaba por no saber qué pensaba Faith, o qué quería Faith.

Tampoco pasaba intranquilos silencios que le permitían pensar en sus conflictos con Louis. Después de disculparse, su relación había vuelto a la normalidad: ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela pero jugar un amistoso partido en casa de la abuela durante las vacaciones.

Era feliz, de momento no le importaba cuánto duraría esa felicidad, lo único que le importaba era que así eran las cosas y que no las cambiaría.

Sin embargo, no todo fue bueno. El primer obstáculo al que se tuvieron que enfrentar fue a estar separados la mayor parte del tiempo y conformarse con verse cada fin de semana en Hogsmeade y durante las vacaciones. Lo último ocurría con menos frecuencia pues justo ese año la madre de Faith fue diagnosticada con cáncer.

La distancia entre ella y Hugo se hizo abismal y un mes antes de que terminara el séptimo año de Hugo, la relación terminó. Entonces no fue raro ver a Hugo fuera de sí, hablando poco, comiendo menos y completamente absorto en sus estudios.

Lily se aseguraba de que estuviera bien y lo animaba con pequeñas charlas los fines de semana en la sala común. Lo cierto era que la prima de Hugo estaba bastante preocupada pues el chico siempre demostraba una fortaleza que iba más allá de sus años y verlo en un estado que rayaba en lo patéticamente comatoso le destrozaba el corazón.

Por eso le envió una carta a Faith. Por eso Faith se presentó el día de la graduación y debido a ese trozo de pergamino la rubia también salió de su miseria. Esa fue la única vez que Hugo y Faith se separaron.

* * *

><p>Faith no sabía de verdad cuánto quería a Hugo ni qué tan importante era en su vida. Después de romper con él, su estadía en el hospital había dejado de ser una de visitante y se había convertido en una de paciente pues el estrés del programa de medimagos, la enfermedad de su madre, la creciente depresión de su padre y la ruptura con Hugo le habían traído anemia e insomnio.<p>

Se sintió patética después de que aquello pasara, así que decidió que trabajaría parte por parte. Se las arregló para que su padre pasara tiempo en compañía de Ron y el Sr. Potter; consultó a una serie de medimagos quienes le aseguraron que ellos podrían estabilizar la salud de su madre y ganarle tiempo para que su recuperación fuera completa… con respecto a Hugo no sabía qué ahcer. No sabía si hugo aún la quería, después de todo en un mes pasan muchas cosas y la distancia entre ellso no ayudaba.

Como respuesta sus plegarias, la carta de Lily llegó un miércoles, tres días antes de la ceremonia de graduación.

**Faith:**

**No me siento con autoridad de pedirte una explicación con respecto al estado en el que mi primo se encuentra, pero la gravedad de esto me asusta. Come poco, casi no duerme, abandonó el equipo de quidditch y ciertamente estoy enojada porque tú le has hecho esto: arréglalo. Te lo pido.**

**Lily Potter**

Un día antes de que Faith se fuera a Hogsmeade, llegó otra carta: era de Rose. Se esperaba lo peor, de verdad. Desde que su relación con Hugo había acabado no había contactado mucho a la pelirroja. Se sentía culpable, pero se hubiera sentido peor si la hubiera enfrentado con respecto a su hermanito. Sin embargo, la carta fue todo menos ofensiva.

**Faith:**

**Recibí una carta de Lils, no te sientas obligada a restaurar el ánimo de mi hermano. Te lo digo porque soy tu amiga y sé lo egoísta que puedes ser, si no vas a darle lo que él en verdad necesita no te presentes frente a él. No quiero convertir esto en un emotivo mar de lágrimas, pero quiero que entiendas que si tu relación con él está de verdad acabada…bueno, tú sabes donde están mis lealtades. Aclaro que si tus intenciones son liberarlo de su sufrimiento, volviendo con él y eres sincera al respecto, tienes todas mis bendiciones. De otra forma, bueno, déjalo ser. Sé que no es un buen momento para ti y que también por eso no has estado en contacto con Scorpius y conmigo, por eso te aconsejo que primero pongas en orden lo que tienes que hacer y después, si quieres, lo intentes de nuevo con mi hermano. **

**Las cosas que he escuchado, no sólo de Lily, pero también de Alice me dejan intranquila, pero más preocupación me provoca saber que puede empeorar. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, peo sucedió y de verdad quiero que las cosas mejoren, para ti y para él. Si no estás en condiciones de entablar una relación, no lo hagas, no le hagas ni te hagas daño, pero si sientes que él te hace tanta falta como tú a él, adelante. Como dije antes, eres mi amiga y te quiero, así como quiero a Hugo, no me gustaría que pensaras que esta carta es una acusación, pues no lo es. Todo se reduce a este limitado intento por evitarles más dolor. Sé fuerte, por ti. Espero que estés bien y que tomes una decisión adecuada. **

**Te quiere,**

**Rose**

Y así, terminó de empacar porque sabía desde antes de que Rose la convenciera con su habilidosa pluma, que necesitaba a Hugo; y no como una obsesiva novia, sino como el gran hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo y como el amigo que siempre había sido. Necesitaba su tacto y sus besos, y la seguridad con la que le escribía que todo estaría bien.

Por eso al terminar el discurso de despedida, fue la primera en aplaudir, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro. Se deleitó en la dulce forma en que él acarició su cabeza, perdonando su estupidez y aceptándola de nuevo. Juró en ese momento que no lo volvería a dejar ir.

Había sido sólo un mes, para ambos había parecido mucho tiempo.

Tres años después, sin separaciones pero si grandes peleas, comenzaron a vivir juntos (para mortificación de la abuela Weasley). Dos años después de eso, se casaron. Un año más tarde la abuela Weasley falleció, pocos meses después también el abuelo Weasley. La madre de Faith perdió la batalla contra el cáncer. Una nueva generación del clan Weasley-Potter comenzó a gestarse. Rose y Scorpius se casaron (por fin) y entre todos esos eventos felices y tristes, Faith estuvo como una constante.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el segundo y último capítulo de relatos de un Weasley castaño, me disculpo si esto no cumple sus expectativas, pero ya lo expliqué al principio del capítulo. En fin, agradezco al atención que le han puesto a mis trabajos y a pesar de que no he estado presente y tampoco he trabajado mucho en Crush the rose, por las razones antes mencionadas, le quiero decir que el primer capítulo está completo, pero no tiene traducción, lo cual es irrelevante jaja pero de una vez me gustaría hacer el anuncio de que probablemente posponga un mes más la publicación de ese fic. Espero que no sea necesario. He escrito fragmentos de esa historia y les dejo uno que será parte de un capítulo angular y revelador, o eso espero, de Crush the rose.<strong>

**"-Sí, rompiste mi corazón, pero ya no lloro por ti, si no por la improbabilidad de que alguien me quiera.**

**Scorpius la miró, su propio corazón rompiéndose y maldiciendo a Delilah y su estúpido plan: lastimando a Rose se había herido a sí mismo. **

**-Yo te quiero,- le dijo, intentó tomar su mano. Ella lo empujó con mucha fuerza.**

**-No esperes que te crea, lo hice una vez y no me permitiré cometer el mismo error dos veces.**

**De nuevo Rose era la reina de Slytherin, altiva, enmascarada. El chico se quedó mudo, no podía culparla, él tenía la culpa. Y tendría que vivir con ello siempre."**

**¿Qué dicen?  
><strong>


End file.
